


Hungry Eyes

by Leen_Innie



Series: Countdown to Lex's birthday [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty dancing inspired, Drinking, Hyunlix dancing, M/M, Making Out, Minho checking chan out, Sensual Dancing, Sensuality, banginho, chan is awkward, minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "With these hungry eyesOne look at you and i can't disguiseI've got hungry eyesI feel the magic between you and iI've got hungry eyesNow I've got you in my sightsWith those hungry eyesNow did i take you by surprise,"Day 6 out of 12





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> Hey I'm sorry if this was all sorts of bad, I have been a bit stuck on how to write this out given I'm not very big on sensual things or the art of seduction. I promise the next one will be better and I'll try to improve myself on how to write these things out.

Minho had a dangerous glint in his eyes. One that promised trouble and mischief, eyes glossed over and a small smirk playing on his lips. He was staring at something from across the room, eyes locked on his target as he danced. He was staring intently, eyes looking his target up and down. Then, for the first time in the entire night, the target’s eyes and his locked on each other. And Minho smiled. 

From across the room, Chan shivered as he saw the smile the stranger wore. He had no idea how this came to be. One moment he was having dinner with his parents then the next he was driving to the other side of town with Hyunjin and Felix, the two who had told him about this. 

“It’s a dance party like any other we’ve gone to hyung, its just a bit farther away,” Hyunjin had said, him and Felix practically dragging Chan to the car. Chan had relented, opening the backseat door and getting in, but not before staring at his home longingly, wishing to be in bed sleeping. 

“How far?” Chan had questioned as they drove away from Chan’s home. Felix and Hyunjin had shared a glance that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Chan, kicking Felix’s seat for a response, “It's not far hyung, its just- it’s across town.” Felix relented, shaking his head and looking at Chan through the mirror, who groaned. 

“So- you’re telling me we’re going to the part of town our parents have instructed us and told us not to go?” At Hyunjin’s nod, Chan sighed and flopped back into his seat. Things suddenly made sense, eyes closing and resting his head. They had made him dress in a white button down shirt that was too big for him and black skinny jeans. A weird combination, but Chan hadn’t questioned it, until now did he realize why exactly they had dressed him the way they had. He felt the car stop, eyes opening and realizing they had pulled up at the side of the road, “Why did we stop?”

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to Channie hyung,” Hyunjin said, turning around in the driver’s seat and staring at Chan. Chan sighed, feeling guilty. Felix and Hyunjin had been dancers for as long as he could remember, their parents always disapproved of their choice of talent. They had always ignored their parents remarks and chose to stick to what they loved, having Chan’s full support. 

Chan, Felix, and Hyunjin weren’t necessary rich, their families were just from high society and were very respected among the public. They had always forbidden their children from going to what they called ‘the other side of town’ where the less privileged lived. Chan had always hated the prejudice in his family, preferring to be the opposite of his parents and be friendly to everyone. Unlucky for Felix and Hyunjin, the best dance competitions of the city occurred in the other side of town. 

Chan was aware of them wanting to attend previous times yet he never did encourage them, too scared of their parents finding out. However deep down, Chan knew what it was like to want something and not be able to have it, the love for his own dream running as deep as Hyunjin and Felix’s did. 

Chan shook his head, smiling and straightening out his posture, “You both better crush everyone there or I’m not coming again.” Hyunjin and Felix smiled, cheering and thanking Chan as they pulled into the road again, eagerly sharing details of the competition. 

Flashforward three hours later and Chan was being checked out by a stranger at a competition (more like party) that his parents definitely wouldn’t approve of. Somehow, Felix and Hyunjin had forgotten that theme for the competition which they realized as soon as they walked in and saw everyone dancing really close to each other, was dirty dancing. Chan almost laughed at the circumstances if not for the fact that Hyunjin and Felix left him alone, promising to come back as soon as they had a partner. 

Chan was left alone in the middle of the party, choosing to stand by the bar and drink his annoyance away. That’s when he had felt someone watching him. At first, he hadn’t minded it, not sober enough to care. The feeling never went away, feeling someone burning holes into him with their gaze. Chan eventually got annoyed, the alcohol not doing much to seize his growing irritation. He turned his head, scanning the crowd of people dancing until he found the culprit. The culprit with dark hair, white shirt slipping off one shoulder and Chan shivered. 

The culprit was staring at him so intensely, eyes never leaving his as he brought his partner closer to him. Chan didn’t look away either, too enthralled with the way they danced. He had heard of dirty dancing before yet had never seen it in action before, but it was enough to have him blushing. 

Everyone in the building that was dancing had a partner and was pressed incredibly closer to them. Anyone that had a skirt on had it lifted up by a stranger, making Chan look away quickly. It was a sort of grinding, almost body rolling that they did, Chan realized and he really couldn’t see Felix or Hyunjin doing that. That is, until he scanned the crowd once more and saw them doing exactly what everyone else was doing, except in a more playful way, almost to tease each other. Chan grimaced when Felix wrapped one leg around Hyunjin’s hip, bringing him closer.

Chan was ready to leave, deciding to wait for his idiot friends in the car rather than be standing awkwardly by himself. He made a turn to look for the exit before someone appeared in front of him, making him lean against the bar again. Chan recognized the person as the culprit who had been checking him out before, smile as dangerous as previous.

“You look too pretty to be in a place like this,” The stranger spoke up, voice casual as if he hadn’t been seducing Chan with his eyes. The stranger leaned against the bar, mimicking Chan and scanning the crowd, small smile playing on his lips. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chan frowned, speaking up against his better judgement.

The stranger shrugged, turning back to Chan, humor in his smile, “Too dainty to be from here I guess, too stuck up,” Chan glared at the stranger, the insult rubbing him wrong. The stranger smirked, seemingly enjoying Chan’s reaction, “I’m Minho, the best dancer around here if you couldn’t tell.” The stranger- Minho- winked.

Chan rolled his eyes, the booze in his system making him be a lot more relaxed than he would’ve been sober, “I doubt it, you have to see my friends dance, they’re quite the duo,” Minho raised an eyebrow, seemingly interested, “Really? I’d like to meet these friends of yours then. Where are they?” 

Chan was ready to point them out to him before the two boys appeared in front of them, smiling and clinging to him. Hyunjin swung an arm around Chan, smiling at Minho, “Hyung! It’s great to see you here.”

“You guys know each other?” Chan asked, staring incredulously between Minho and Hyunjin. Felix nodded, stuck to Minho’s side, “He’s the one that told us about this. You could call him lour dance teacher.” At Felix’s words, Minho could only smirk in Chan’s direction, smug about proving Chan wrong. 

“Your- well my friends as well, go way back. Years of knowing each other yet this is the first time they join me during these gigs,” Minho said, smiling fondly as he ruffled Felix’s hair, the latter huffing and slapping his hand away. 

“I'm glad you found a dance partner Channie hyung, Lix and I didn't want to leave you alone,” Hyunjin said, a pout forming as he clinged to Chan tighter. Chan was about to speak up and tell them they weren't partners, but Felix spoke up first, “You're lucky it's Minho hyung, he's a great teacher and will help you if you don't know.”

Minho touched Felix's shoulder, Chan looking at him gratefully for clearing out the situation. That is, until Minho spoke and different words were said, “Actually, Channie and I were about to go dance right now. If you excuse us, have fun you two.” And Minho grabbed Chan's hand, pulling him from Hyunjin and to the dance floor, not leaving much room to protest.

“Hey hey, let me go, I don't want to dance,” Chan ripped his hand away from Minho's grip, zoning back in and realizing the other had just dragged him. Minho turned to Chan, playfulness dancing in his eyes as he laughed, “Come on Channie, dance with me.”

Chan shook his head furiously. Minho touched Chan's arm, moving closer to hear him better, “Just one song and you can go back to glooming over in your corner.” Minho had begun moving to the song, swaying Chan with him. 

Chan huffed, “I don't even know how to dance- literally any of this,” He gestured wildly to the couples around him, probably looking foolish to anyone that had been paying attention. Minho followed Chan's gestures, making eye contact with him and smirking, “Let me teach you then.” Minho had said, moving closer to Chan. 

Chan debated for a bit then sighed, nodding as his cheeks flushed. Minho grabbed Chan's arm, pulling him closer and wrapping it around his neck in a hug, “First thing, relax your posture, it's dirty dancing, not the waltz. You need to let go,” Minho said, his breath making goosebumps rise in Chan's arm. He relaxed his shoulders, trying to calm his flushing face. 

Minho wrapped an arm around Chan's waist, bringing their bodies closer so that they pressed against each other, “Now move, body roll into me, I'll do the rest.” Chan felt awkward, moving his body like Minho had instructed. 

However, he gasped once Minho began doing the same, but more violently as he swayed them both side to side. Chan had to keep himself from screaming as he met Minho's movements, his hand never leaving Minho's hair. Minho chuckled, hand going under Chan's shirt as he touched the boy's waist, “Enjoying yourself Channie?” 

Chan had to admit that yeah, he was enjoying himself. He answered as he body rolled more aggressively into Minho, the latter gripping Chan's waist tighter. Minho chuckled, talking in Chan’s ear, “I think we're ready to advance.” 

Minho moved a hand to Chan's thigh, wrapping it around his hip much like Hyunjin and Felix had done. Minho leaned down, holding Chan tight against him, “I'm sure you know how to do this, just move babe.” And Minho had began moving again, Chan resisting the urge to whimper as he felt Minho hit a nice spot. 

Chan moved, enjoying the adrenaline rush he got once he was brave enough to pull from Minho's neck and look around. Everyone was doing the same thing, looking blissed out and having fun. Never in a million years did Chan think he'd do the same. 

Minho leaned down, kissing Chan's neck as they moved along to the song. Chan felt himself let loose as he leaned back, giving Minho more access and getting better friction from their grinding. Chan whimpered after a bite was placed near his pulse, Minho choosing to take a further step and wrap Chan's other leg around him so Minho was practically carrying him. 

Chan doesn't know why he did it, he just remembered feeling really good as Minho mouthed his cheek and did a particular harder grind into him, that his eyes glossed over and he kissed Minho. 

The other boy didn't reject him, eagerly kissing back and biting Chan's lip. Whimpers were let out occasionally from both of their mouths as they kept dancing. Minho eventually pulled away, eyes hungry as he spoke, “I have a place of my own five minutes from here. Tell your friends to not wait for you.” 

Chan didn't protest, nodding and connecting their lips together again. As they left the bar, Minho quitting the competition to be with Chan, did they realize a pair of hungry eyes can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3am i need to sleep soon. Once im done with this series, ill come back to all of these and correct mistakes or add certain scenes.


End file.
